Your Song
by writtenfables
Summary: Badboy!Blaine and Kurt go out on dates, but are not a couple. Blaine figures out a way to ask Kurt out, officially. Tumblr prompt request.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or have anything to do with FOX.**

* * *

**So, if you don't know, I write A LOT of prompts on my tumblr, a good majority of them are badboy!blaine prompts. I thought I would start putting a few of them up somewhere else. If you want me to put up more, let me know what you think :)**

**This was a request. ****Badboy!Blaine and Kurt go out on dates, but are not a couple. Blaine figures out a way to ask Kurt out, officially.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**.: Your Song :.**

* * *

**Movie starts at eight gorgeous. So, try not to take too long on your clothes again ;) - Blaine**

Kurt smiled sadly but didn't respond to the message. Another movie date. They'll go to the movies, Blaine will nudge his elbow on the arm rest, and then eventually put his arm around the chair, but not Kurt's shoulders. That's how it _always_ was on their so called, 'dates'. They went out a lot. Dinner, movies, concerts, whatever it was, that's what they did.

But they weren't a couple.

Blaine has a bad attitude most of the time and usually got into trouble because there was no filter on his mouth. When he he was with Kurt, however, it was like he was a whole different person. They talked a lot about their families and anything not related to school, Blaine wasn't a bad guy, not at all. In fact, Kurt would go as far as to say that he was a teddy bear at heart. Loves old classics, Disney being one of them, will listen to almost any type of music that sounded good, and respected Kurt's personal space. There were still the occasional come-on line, but Kurt liked that attention, a lot.

But, again, they weren't a couple.

Kurt had wanted so much to bring up the idea of being official, but every time he got the chance he always chickened out. He had a feeling Blaine really wasn't one to be in a relationship, but most of their times were spent together, so he didn't think there was anybody else he was interested in. Kurt sighed as he went back into the choir room and plopped down on the piano bench. His fingers started hitting random keys while he rested his head against his free hand.

Why couldn't he just open his mouth and say _Blaine, I want you to be my boyfriend._ Sounded easy enough, but it never came out. Practically everybody in school assumed they were a couple, but if they went up to Kurt or Blaine and asked, both their answers were the same; no.

"What's up, Kurt?" Puck called, walking into the choir room, wearing his letterman jacket. Kurt made some noise from his throat but didn't turn around to acknowledge Puck's presence.

"Don't you and your boyfriend have a date?" Puck joked. That was not funny, not at all. He slammed his hand on the piano keys and glared at the football player.

"Yes, I have a date with Blaine, and no he is not my boyfriend!" he shouted. Puck stepped back and held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, hey, calm down, dude. What's wrong with you? You're always excited to be going out with Mr. Bad Boy. It's kind of funny you have that kind of kink," Puck tried to joke again, it didn't make the situation any better. Kurt sighed and closed the piano case.

"Just leave it alone," Kurt pleaded. Puck put his hands down and walked over the piano bench and sat beside Kurt.

"What's wrong with you?" Puck asked somewhat sincerely. Kurt shook his head. "Liar. Did he do something to you? Do Finn and I have to have words with him?" Puck asked, protectively.

Kurt appreciated the gesture. Puck had been so different the last year. He apologized profusely to Kurt for the way he treated him and since then, Puck had been the number one person to be on Kurt's side no matter the situation. He was like Kurt's personal body guard most times. Now that Blaine came into the picture, he was more like the second body guard. Kurt could take care of himself. Blaine made sure of that, but they were still protective of him regardless.

"No, he didn't do anything...which is kind of the problem," Kurt answered. Puck looked at him with a confused expression.

"I don't get it," Puck said.

"Don't worry about it..." Kurt tried to get up off the bench but Puck pushed him back down.

"Come on, if it's affecting you this much, you gotta get it out. I promise, I won't repeat it. Talk to me," Puck nudged his arm. "You can leave out the make-outs or the whatever you two do..."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh.

"Well, that's a little better," Puck pointed, "now, spill it. What's up?" Kurt sighed as he tried to think of where to begin.

* * *

Blaine hadn't seen Kurt come out of the school after the last bell. He usually did so they could meet and head to the movies. Part of him wanted to suggest skipping the movies and just go to his house since his parents went out of town for a supposed second honeymoon. He prefer to have Kurt all to himself rather than sharing him with an armrest. He liked Kurt, he liked him a lot. They had been dating for a few weeks and neither one brought up the idea of being together as boyfriends. He planned on it within the next few days, perhaps this weekend and Kurt could convince his dad to let him stay over.

When Kurt never responded to his text message, he went to the one place he knew Kurt would probably be – the choir room. He saw the light on and the door open so he figured that's where he was. He was about to make an entrance when he heard more than just one voice inside.

"So, you two have been dating for a few weeks and you're not getting any action? At all?" That was Noah Puckerman. He was an all right guy, he and Blaine got along just fine. He kept out of sight from the doorway when he heard Kurt respond.

"Noah, that's not what I was referring to," Kurt responded, tiredly. Blaine tried not to laugh as he continued to listen.

"Geez, I would figure the way Blaine flirts with you, you would have like hickeys up and down your body or something. Wait, do you?"

The thought had crossed Blaine's mind, quite a few times, but he didn't want to cross any boundaries. He thought Kurt knew that.

"No, I don't," Kurt sounded disappointed. "My point is, I really, really like him, Noah," Kurt said. That made Blaine smile. "But I don't think our relationship is going to go any further than where it is now."

"Have you tried asking him? Just go up to him and say, Blaine you're my boyfriend and that's that," Puck said. Blaine could feel Kurt eye rolling and wanting so much to smack the mohawk boy. But he was curious about that answer.

"I can't. Every time I try, I always lose my nerve," Kurt admitted. That would explain a few instances where Kurt looked like he wanted to say something but always immediately changed the subject.

"What are you afraid of?" Puck asked, seriously.

Blaine had a feeling he knew the answer.

"That he'll reject me, and tell me that I'm dreaming and that it will never happen," Kurt answered in a sad voice.

That is definitely not true.

"I doubt that. We've all seen the way Blaine looks at you when you aren't looking at him. It's pitiful really," Puck said.

Puck was luck Blaine wasn't near him right now.

"I don't know..." Kurt said in a defeated voice.

"Take a chance, dude. I mean, I know he won't say no. But that is the only bad thing that could happen. What's worse though? Avoiding it so you don't get rejected and him possibly finding someone else or knowing that you at least tried to do something about it?"

Blaine smiled.

"I know...thanks, Noah," Kurt said.

Yeah, thanks Noah. Blaine had a better idea than the movies now.

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed. He knew it was Blaine wondering where he was but when he looked at the message, he blinked a few times to make sure he was reading clearly.

**Change of plans. We aren't going to the movies. Meet me in the auditorium in the center of the stage in ten minutes. I have something for you :) - Blaine**

"I bet you're finally getting some booty!" Puck said, proudly. Kurt groaned as he put his phone back into his pocket.

"You are so insufferable," Kurt stated.

"What? I've done it on the stage before, it's like a live show. It's fun," Puck said. Kurt got up from the bench.

"Why am I friends with you?" Kurt asked, though his voice was playful but sometimes he still wondered that. Puck smirked and got up from the bench.

"Because, you're my boy, and you always will be. I kind of like you," Puck gave a light pat on Kurt's arm.

"Thanks, Noah," Kurt said, sincerely.

"No problem. Now, go see what your man wants. And I fully expect to see some evidence of coupling. Two hickeys, minimum," Puck pointed before he left the choir room. Kurt sighed and shook his head.

Kurt walked into the empty auditorium. Blaine did say to go onto the center of the stage so he did. He didn't see the big deal. There was no Blaine, there was nobody. He stood in the middle of the stage and looked out to the empty seats. There were lights flashing down toward him though. Kurt pulled out his phone to see if there was a message or a missed call from Blaine, nothing.

"Blaine?" He called. He heard a few footsteps but he still couldn't see Blaine. He was about to call again when something, or rather someone stopped him with his voice.

_My gift is my song..._

It was Blaine. Kurt turned around to see Blaine coming from the back stage. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket. It was rare to hear Blaine sing anything but when he did, it always did something to Kurt. He could hear Blaine sing all day if he had the choice.

_And this ones for you  
And you can tell everybody_

_That this is your song  
It may be quite simple but..._

_Now that it's done_

Blaine started walking slowly around Kurt, never taking his eyes from him. He could hear the faint noise of music coming from somewhere in the auditorium, but Kurt's attention wasn't on the music, it was on the boy who was singing to him.

_Hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind_

_That I put down in words..._

_How wonderful life is...  
Now you're in the world..._

Kurt was pretty sure he hadn't blinked once since he heard Blaine sing. Blaine smiled as he sang the song. He sang one of Kurt's favorite songs, and he was singing the song to Kurt.

_I sat on the roof  
And I kicked off the moss_

_Well some of these verses well they  
They got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been kind_

_While I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that...keep it turned on_

Blaine started walking toward Kurt, again, his gaze never leaving Kurt's. There was a reason Blaine didn't sing very much. It was one of the times where he felt so vulnerable. And he was singing to Kurt, the main one that always made him feel so many things. But he would do that for Kurt, if it meant he would smile at him just like he was right now.

Kurt tried to hold back the tears he knew were forming. His heart was racing. Blaine sang so beautifully and was gradually making his way closer to Kurt. Now, Blaine was standing right in front of Kurt. Blaine reached his hand to stroke Kurt's cheek.

_So excuse me forgetting  
But these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Well the thing is, what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen._

Blaine loved Kurt's eyes, they were the perfect shades of whatever color it was. He could come up with all kinds of names for his eyes and none of them would live up to them. He took a hold of Kurt's hand briefly before he suddenly wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, picked him up and spun him. Kurt held in a yelp as he threw his arms around Blaine's neck.

He spun Kurt around and placed him on top of the piano lid and jumped onto the piano. The music rose loudly and Kurt could hear the opera singer from the speakers. Kurt really felt like crying but he couldn't keep the grin from his face.

_And you can tell everybody  
This is your song..._

_It may be quite simple but...  
Now that it's done..._

Blaine jumped off the piano bench while Kurt slid off and Blaine put his arms back around Kurt's waist. The boy was sweeping Kurt off of his feet.

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind_

_I that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is...  
Now you're in the world!_

Blaine picked him up again and spun him, this time Kurt wasn't so surprised but threw his arms around Blaine's neck again. He started to slow down and put Kurt back onto the ground. The music faded as did Blaine's voice. Their foreheads touching while Blaine tightened his grasp around Kurt's waist. A single tear finally escaped and trailed down Kurt's cheek.

"Wow..." was all Kurt could say. Blaine removed one arm so he could wipe away the tear.

"I hope that's a good wow," Blaine whispered. Kurt let out a shaky breath.

"Oh, it is. It really is." Blaine smiled as he tilted his head and inched closer to his lips. He stopped midway, letting Kurt lean the rest of the way into their first kiss. It was sweet and gentle and passionate, all rolled into one first kiss. Blaine pulled away reluctantly, still holding onto Kurt.

"Let's go somewhere to talk...or continue doing this, either one is fine with me," Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded.

"I agree, with both of those," Kurt answered.

"So long as we both agree, you are mine and I am yours," Blaine declared. Kurt smiled as he leaned in for another kiss. He could definitely agree to that.


End file.
